1) Field of the invention.
This invention relates generally to animal enclosures found in the home such as hamster cages and fish aquariums, and more specifically to an observation system that combines an air-breathing animal enclosure or habitant with a fish tank so that the animals appear to co-exist in the same environment.
2) Description of the prior art
Several aquatic amusement parks feature walk-through water tanks that provide a unique perspective of aquatic life to an observer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,188 shows such an arrangement. However, there are no situations wherein an observer may simultaneously view air-breathing animals and marine life.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is to provide an environment in which small air-breathing animals contained within a transparent gallery are perceived to be intermingled with aquatic animals.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that the observer need not move about to enjoy the activities of all animals.
Another object and advantage is that the feeding activities of all animals may be observed.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.